El porqué
by Locurita
Summary: Esta es mi visión de un Charlie que alguna vez amó a alguien y que por no ser correspondido se quedó solo, a la espera de su único amor.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, el presente fanfics no está hecho con fines de lucro._**

**N/A: Hola! Estoy publicando todas mis historias de a poco. Escribí esto el año pasado porque sentía haberme olvidado de cómo contar una historia de vida en pocas palabras. Es un drabble. Quería escribir de Charlie porque es un Weasley olvidado y porque siento que el que se quedase solo, tiene consigo toda una historia detrás. Además, quería ver cómo me llevaba con el personaje, así que posiblemente esto me impulse a escribir una historia de él que siempre he querido hacer y junto a Penélope Clearwater, no me pregunten por qué, sólo se me ocurrió y me inspiré en algunos fics que leí sobre ellos.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

**EL PORQUÉ**

Charlie Weasley era el único de su familia que no se había casado aún, a ese paso no creían que pudiera hacerlo jamás. Probablemente hubo rumores de noviecitas, pero él nunca llevaba una a casa, claro que eso era difícil viviendo lejos. Su madre bien lo sabía igualmente, su hijo no parecía tener esa personalidad como para presentarle a alguna chica. Los Weasley eran una familia lo bastante conocida como para ser rumor. La cercanía de Harry Potter a ellos, como si fuera un integrante más, había hecho esto posible. Por eso Molly se cansaba de escuchar preguntas sobre su único hijo sin pareja, el segundo más grande, uno de los que debería dar el ejemplo. Al final, cuando el pequeño Ron comenzó una relación seria con Hermione y Percy más tarde encontró a su alma gemela, ella comenzó a preocuparse más por las malas lenguas que hablaban acerca de Charlie, su independiente y misterioso hijo.

No era que los magos fueran completamente unos chismosos, sino que la gente se aburría ya sin guerra y con tanta paz. Episodios comunes. El mundo mágico se volvía a reír de las cosas cotidianas y se empezaba a parecer un poco más al mundo de los muggles.

Charlie, sin embargo, tenía otro mundo ante sus ojos almendrados. Vivía en él, acostumbrado a hacer de sus días una aventura nueva, como todo dragonolista, y a no oír el murmullo de los que lo prejuzgaban, porque él no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Su vida estaba en Rumania, con sus dragones, cuidados por sus ásperas manos y fuertes brazos. Pasando el plano de su vida íntima con relaciones de una noche, chicas que para él no tenían nombre, no tenían cara y ni siquiera voz.

Odiaría admitir que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de una chica cuatro años menor que él. Odiaría decir que no era lo suficientemente bueno como todos creían. Que había llegado a fastidiarse con su hermano Percy por haber tenido la gracia de conocer a esa chica más que como un amigo, cuando todos sabían que era un muchacho discreto y poco seductor. También había envidiado a Bill alguna vez, porque por más que él fuera muy popular, su hermano mayor solía ser amable y galante, y él resultaba parecer un tipo salvaje, un maleducado, un mal ejemplo que seguía Ron en un principio. Charlie sabía que aunque demostrara estar perfectamente, todavía tenía una herida abierta en el corazón. Porque todas esas mujeres que habían pasado por su cama, de las que no tenía recuerdos, las que sólo usaba por placer, adquirían un único rostro en sus más frecuentes y profundas fantasías; el sueño de tenerla a ella, de oír su dulce voz, enloqueciéndolo y susurrándole al oído, de sentir su aliento sobre su cuello y sus labios rozar su piel, provocándolo.

Seguía sintiéndose seducido por ella, aunque sólo fuera en su imaginación, tocando otro cuerpo y besando otros labios. Porque continuaba enamorado de ella, porque nunca había sido correspondido, porque Penélope Clearwater jamás se enteraría de sus sentimientos y sobre todo, porque él no estaría dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta, invitándolo a dejar de soñarla, a olvidarse por completo de ella, a arrancarse el corazón y a seguir fingiendo una vida plena, escondido en un país en donde sus amigos sólo eran los dragones y podía contarles cómo se sentía sin tener miedo de saber qué les dirían. Paradójico, irónico…

¿El porqué? Él lo sabe bien, aunque su corazón se sienta engañado… ¿Su verdad? Palabra por palabra: "Charlie Weasley no es un perdedor, quiere ser libre, no quiere vivir para nadie, sólo quiere dedicarse a sus dragones, quienes lo hacen feliz".

'_Mentiroso'._


End file.
